Applications such as microhybrid cars and storage for renewable energy sources are placing strong demands on lead acid batteries in terms of improved cycleability at high rate-partial state of charge (HRPSoC) conditions and high dynamic charge acceptance (DCA). Benefits of carbon additives in reducing negative plate sulfation and improving the cycleability and charge acceptance of valve regulated lead acid (VRLA) batteries have been demonstrated. Suitable carbon additives include carbon blacks. Carbon blacks are carbon materials with a unique hierarchical structure made from oil feedstock in a high temperature, high throughput process. Characteristics of carbon blacks such as morphology, purity and surface properties have been studied in the context of lead acid battery applications.